Harry Potter and the Dark Lord's Apprentice
by HC FOREVER
Summary: Ok I’m not a great writer I just really like H/C fics and there aren’t that many people that write them :(. So here’s my pitiful attempt at a piece of writing. This should be a Romance and sort of action/adventure in the later parts.
1. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer: I own nothing. JK Rowling owns everything. Don't sue me you won't get much.   
  
Authors notes: Ok I'm not a great writer I just really like H/C fics and there aren't that many people that write them :(. So here's my pitiful attempt at a piece of writing. This should be a Romance and sort of action/adventure in the later parts.  
  
  
Harry Potter and The Dark Lord's Apprentice  
Part 1.  
  
  
  
Harry Potter was back from his fourth year at Hogwarts. Unlike previous summers Harry did not have the same amount of energy to fight with his uncle or with Dudley. It had been one month since his uncle had picked him up from the train station. The summer had been very uneventful so far except for the little voice in the back of his mind reminding him of the third task.   
  
"It's your fault." "You killed Cedric." "It's your fault the dark Lord is back. People will die because of you. Their blood is on your hands."   
  
This little voice was driving Harry out of his mind. He needed some one to talk to, but his uncle was not exactly what you would call understanding.   
  
"Boy, Get down here now!" Uncle Vernon had been very cruel towards Harry since his return from Hogwarts. Harry figured that this was his uncle's way of getting revenge for the fireplace incident last summer with the Weasleys.   
  
"Coming." Harry called from his room. Harry had to admit that it was nice having his uncle scared to death of his Godfather. Having a fugitive for a relative provided certain… perks. Harry went down to the kitchen to get his breakfast. As usual, it was a very small portion of grapefruit. Harry made a mental note to write his friends and ask for some real food.   
  
Harry and the Dursley's finished their breakfast in silence. Harry went back to his room ready to go through another day of total boredom. Harry had just sat down to write his letters when he heard a tap on the window. He opened the window and saw a small owl flying around rapidly.   
  
"PIG!" It was his best friend's owl. Harry's Godfather had given this small owl to Ron in the end of their 3rd year. Harry gave Pig a cup of water he had next to his bed and sat down at his desk to read the letter.   
  
Dear Harry,  
  
Hey great news, Dumbledore said that you can come and stay with us the rest of the summer as soon as you like. Please write back ASAP and we'll be there whenever you like.   
  
Your friend Ron  
  
PS: Hermione is going to be staying with Ginny for the rest of the summer. She bagged the trip to Bulgaria for…… certain reasons. I'll tell you when you get here.  
  
  
This was the best news Harry had heard all summer. He wrote back a short response and attached the letter to Pig.  
  
Dear Ron,  
  
Pick me up tonight around 11. My aunt and uncle should be asleep by then. I'll leave them a note.  
  
Harry  
  
PS: NO FLOO POWDER!!!  
  
Harry hurried over to catch Pig and get him on his way as soon as possible. Harry could not imagine staying in the pit of despair any longer than he had to. He walked over to the window and put Pig on his way. Harry figured it would take the small owl at least 3 hours to get back to Ron's, and it was only 10:00 AM right now, so he would have plenty of time. By 5 o'clock harry was packed and ready to go to Ron's. Seeing as it was only 5 he figured that he could take a little nap before his friend arrived. As Harry was falling a sleep he felt a relaxing mist come over him. He found himself in a dark room with a set of eyes peering in at him from the shadows. The figure stepped out into to the light making Harry gasp for air.(A/N: I thought about leaving it here but I'm not that mean.)   
From out of the Shadows came Cedric Diggory.   
  
"Harry, I need to talk to you." Ceidric said soothingly.   
  
" I thought… I saw… How?" Came these confused words out of Harry's mouth.  
  
"Yes Harry, I am dead. But I need to take care of some things before I leave this Earth. Cedric said.  
  
" So… You're like an Angel?"  
  
"Yah, I Guess you could say that."  
  
Timidly Harry said, "Ok so what is it that you needed to talk to me about?"  
  
"Ok I'll start from the beginning. Cedric said. " Last year right after the first task we had the Yule Ball."  
  
"Yah, I remember" Harry grumbled at Cedric.   
  
Cedric continued as if he hadn't heard Harry. " As you know I asked Cho to the dance. The thing that you don't know is that she never really liked me in the way that I liked her. As soon as I was told that I needed to find a dance partner she was my first thought. It took me 3 days to get up the confidence to go and ask her. I couldn't figure out why it was so hard to ask her, she was two years younger than me and I was a school champion. When I finally got up the nerve to ask her I was sadly disappointed. She told me that she was kinda hoping' that you would ask her to the dance."  
  
"Really?!?" Harry jumped in.  
  
" Yah really. As I was saying… She told me that if I wanted to wait I could ask her again in a couple of weeks, and if you hadn't asked her then she would go with me. As I later found out, you didn't ask her until just a few days before the dance. By then I had asked her a second time and she had reluctantly accepted. It was not the most gratifying way to get the girl you like to go with the dance with you, but I went along with it. As the rest of the year went on Cho and I became very close friends, but nothing more than that, to my displeasure. Before the Third task I had agreed with her to get you to ask her out on a date. I knew that this wouldn't be hard because it was extremely obvious that you had a crush on her. Cho and I resolved that after the third task we would have me take you to the side and either congratulate you on your win or tell you that you did well. Then Cho would come up and ask you out right then and there."  
  
" Well as you know I never made it out of the third task." Cedric said softly.   
  
" I never knew any of this" Harry whispered. "So what should I do?"  
  
"That's why I'm here. I have been watching Cho all summer. All she is doing is staying in her room and crying. She only comes out to eat occasionally. Her parents are worried sick. They think that Dumbldore corrupted her by telling her of the Dark Lords arising, but that is not the case at all. She is crying because she can't cope with the fact that I'm dead and that she thinks that you hate her now."  
  
"Why would she think that???" Harry exclaimed  
  
" There are two big reasons. First of all she thinks that you hate her for breaking your heart. She could tell when you asked her to the dance that you really liked her. She felt so bad because she had already said yes to me the day before. In her mind you don't care about her anymore because of the act Cho and I had put on to set you two up. The second reason she thinks that you hate her is because of all the rumors about you killing me."  
  
" I NEVER SAID THAT SHE BELIEVED THOSE!!!!!" Harry yelled.   
  
" Don't tell me that, tell her"……………….  
  
  
Harry woke up right then. He did not know all of what to with this newfound information, but he did know one thing…. He had to talk to Cho. He jumped out of bed, ran over to his desk and wrote and Owled a letter to Cho. It said:  
  
Dear Cho,  
  
Hi Cho, It's Harry. I think that we really need to talk I'll be at my friend, Ron Weasley's house for the rest of the summer. Please owl me there and I will meet you any time any place.  
  
Love,  
Harry  
  
Harry was then left to contemplate the meaning of this encounter with Cedric until it was time to be picked up by Ron.  
  
  
A/N: OK how did you like it?? I know that it was really confusing and needs a lot of editing but besides that was it good? If you want to volunteer to be my editor then leave your e-mail address in your review and I'll contact you. This will be a long series so watch for the next ones. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!! I WON'T POST THE NEXT ONE UNTILL I'M SATISFIED WITH THE AMOUNT OF REVIEWS.  
  



	2. Default Chapter Title

Hi again everyone that read the first one. You'll have to read the first one for this to make any sense. In the one there is some R/H just because I like R/H as long as Harry is with Cho. Please review and enjoy.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. JK Rowling owns everything. PLEASE don't sue me ya won't get muc hat all.  
  
  
Harry Potter and the Dark Lord's Apprentice  
Part 2  
  
  
  
It was now 10:30 and Harry couldn't wait to get on his way to Ron's. There were two things on Harry's mind at this moment. One of which was monumentally more important then the other. His thought all afternoon had been on this strange dream that he had had. He couldn't figure out whether it was a sign or just his imagination playing tricks on him. "Mabye it was just my imagination trying to make me feel better about this whole situation." Harry thought. "Mabye none of what Cedric said was true." This thought scared Harry out of his mind. "If none of that ever happened then… THE NOTE TO CHO!!!" Harry stood as if turned into stone at this thought. "If none of that ever happened then I'm prbably the last person she wants to talk to." Harry thought about this for a good long time. In the end he resolved that it was better to have a shot at Cho liking him than no shot at all. This was the last and only chance he would ever have to straighten all of this out and put his life back together. The second thing on his mind was the fact that in all of this thinking a half of an hour had passed and Ron still wasn't there. Harry was wondering when and how exactly Ron' planed to get him away from the Dursley's. The fireplace was totally out of the question. He and Ron had recked the Weasley's car in their second year, and there was no way Ron's parents would let them ride their brooms out in the open where they could be seen by muggles. In the end harry just decided to trust Ron and go along with whatever.  
  
At 11:15 Harry heard a loud blaring horn outside the front door of the house. From his window Harry couldn't see, to his great surprise, the Night Bus. Harry gave himself a mental kick in the behind for not thinking of this himself. He ran down from his room, opened the door and yelled, "QUIET!!! Your gonna wake my aunt and uncle! Luckily Harry and the driver were able to get everything out of Harry's room In a quiet timely manner. Just as Harry was about to step on the bus he remembered that he had to leave a note with his aunt and uncle. It wasn't that he wanted to, it's just that he didn't want Dumbledore to get upset with him in the dyer time.   
  
  
"Hold on. I'll be right back." Harry yelled to the driver.   
  
  
"Ok but hurry we still gotta pick up two more people!" The driver yelled back.   
  
Harry ran up the stairs as fast as he could, scribbled down a note and bolted out of the house as if be chased by daemons. (In reality that was how harry felt about this house. He had had so many bad memories there that was haunted just to be there. Right then Harry vowed never to return to that house again) As Harry was having these thoughts, he had made his way to the bus and jumped on.   
  
The rest of the bus ride was very uneventful. The driver had picked up two other passengers. One of which was dropped off before Harry, the other was still on the bus when Harry left. As the bus pulled up to the Burrow, Harry felt a warm feeling inside him. It was the feeling that he thought meant belonging. Harry had always felt at home at the Burrow. This was where he had first felt that he had a family that could love him. As the bus came to a halt Harry was pulled out of his thoughts and met with screams of joy. It was Hermione and all of the Weasleys were standing outside the burrow, apparently waiting for his arrival. Even Bill and Charlie were there.   
  
  
"Go ahead and meet your friends, I'll take your stuff into the house." Said the driver.  
  
  
"WOW! Thanks!" Harry yelled to the driver as he raced off the bus.   
  
As soon as Harry stepped off the bus he was pelted with a barrage of greetings.  
  
  
"Good ta' see ya Harry" Bill bellowed at him   
  
  
"Nice ta' see ya Harry." Mr. Weasley said  
  
  
"How's it goin'?" Charlie piped in.  
  
  
"Hiya' Harry." Ginny yelled  
  
  
"Hey Harry. We got something' ta show ya." The twins said as one while winking at Harry.  
  
They were all pushed away as Mrs. Weasley came through and gave him one of those spine bending hugs. Even though Harry couldn't breath he couldn't stop himself from feeling loved be Mrs. Weasley. "I'm so glad Dumbeldore finally let us take you away from those awful people. Are you hungry?"  
  
  
"No thank you Mrs. Weasley." Harry said  
  
  
"Thirsty?"  
  
  
"No thank you"  
  
  
"You must be tired." Mrs. Weasly said   
  
  
"No I'm ok thanks though." Harry said just the slightest bit agitated.   
  
  
"Oh, well then ok but you tell me if you are." Mrs. Weasley said in a worried tone.  
  
  
"I will." Harry said  
  
In the midst of all this excitement Harry hadn't noticed Ron or Hermione before now. He saw them siting on the porch of the burrow side by side.   
  
Harry called, "Hey you twoooo………"   
  
Harry's jaw almost hit the ground when he looked at the two of them. Ron was sitting with his arm around Hermione's shoulder and her Head was laying on his. Hermione looked very tired but at the same time very content with her life at that moment in time. As soon as they saw him both of them turned a deep color of crimson and jumped off of the porch. It took Harry a little while and a good shake from Ron to come back to reality.   
  
  
"Is this what I think it is?" Harry said monotonously.   
  
Ron spoke up, " Harry, this was the certain reason that she didn't got to Bulgaria."  
  
Harry just frowned and began shaking his head.  
  
  
"Harry, what's wrong?" They said simultaneously.  
  
  
" Oh nothing nothing." Harry said.  
  
  
" So whadda ya think?" Ron said a little worriedly.   
  
  
" What do I think? (at this point Harry broke into a smile and began laughing) I think it took ya long enough!!!"  
  
All three of them began to laugh uncontrollably, but the relief was more than apparent on Ron and Hermione's faces.   
  
At this point the rest of the family had already gone in side so the three friends decided to head up to Ron's room and discuss what happened over each of their summers so far.  
  
When they reached Ron's room Harry just couldn't hold the question back any longer.  
  
  
" So when did you too… well hook up" Harry said almost uncomfortably.  
  
Hermione needed no more encouragement than that to go into a long detailed story.  
  
Hermione began, " Well really it all started with the Yule Ball. When Krum asked me to the Ball I just said yes because I was worried that no one would ask me. I was hopin' that Ron would ask me but unfortunately he did after it was too late, and even then he didn't really ask me.   
  
  
"Oh yah you were pretty mad." Harry said trying to hold back a laugh.  
  
  
"ha ha," Hermione sarcastically. "but anywise. Well after the Ball that night Ron told me in his own…. way that he liked me. Well his way was by yelling at me about how stupid I was not to notice that he liked me. After that I started yelling at him saying some thin' really dumb like, well if that kind of thing makes u stupid, then what's your IQ. Something really stupid like that. After that you walked in and heard the rest. After that it took both of us a long time to bring up that topic again. It made it even harder for Ron because of that most important person second task thing. Ron got really jealous of Krum and finally brought up the subject again right before the third task. We both kinda figured out that we liked each other and so I guess that that's when we became boyfriend-girlfriend. Then if you remember, right before the train ride home Krum came to talk to me away from you two."  
  
  
"yah I remember," Harry said  
  
Yah well that's when I told him the whole story about me just pretending to like him to make Ron jealous and that I wouldn't be visiting him this summer. He was actually really nice about it and even promised to be sociable around Ron.   
  
  
"Why was I now informed of this" Harry said trying his best to look hurt.  
  
This time Ron spoke up. " Well we didn't want to give you anymore to think about before that last task, and after the task we really didn't talk much about anything till now.   
  
  
"Well that's great!" Harry said very supportively of the two.  
  
Ron piped up while putting his arm around Hermione's shoulder, " so have there been any new developments in your life over the summer?"  
  
  
"YOU HAVE NOOOOO IDEA…" Harry said.  
  
  
" OK well we have time to hear." Hermione said for both her and Ron, "what's happened?"  
  
This time it was Harry's turn to relate a long story to the two. "well it all started with this dream that I had right before I came……" Harry related the whole dream as well as his sending a letter to Cho to Hermione and Ron. It felt so good to Harry to have someone that he could share his feelings with. Both Ron and Hermione stayed silent until the end of the story. "So whadda ya think?"  
  
  
"I think that I got something for you." Ron said with a sly smile on his face.  
  
  
"What?" Harry asked  
  
  
" Right before you got here this strange owl tapped on my window. It left a letter with your name on it. Here, look at it." Ron said  
  
Harry grabbed the envelope out of Ron's hand and read the letter outloud to Hermione and Ron.  
  
  
  
  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
Your I need to talk to you as soon as possible! Meet me tomorrow night at the Three Broomsticks at 5 pm.   
  
Please come,  
  
Love,  
Cho  
  
  
  
  
  
  
There was a silence and then harry said only one thing. " I need to get there!"  
  
  
OK Please let me know what you think. I needed to do something with Ron and Hermione so this was what I came up with. I think that there is a good chance that this will actually happen in the fifth book. Please review. it doesn't take that long and last chapter on 1 out of every8 people that read it reviewed. Please review and I'll try to hurry with the next chapter.  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Harry Potter and the Dark Lord's Apprent...

A/N: Hi again. I know that it's been forever since I've written anything. Most of the reason for that is that I sometimes lose my spirit to write H/C after I read so much wonderful H/H stories. My favorite author right now is Lori and she just makes it so believable. But a couple of days ago I got a review from pottermaniac and I read his stories. I fully recommend his stories. Anywayz, after reading that I have my spirit back and look forward to writing the rest of this series. I should write a whole lot more after summer starts. Hope you like this story and don't flame me for my extended absence from my writing.  
  
So without further ado……  
  
  
Harry Potter and the Dark Lord's Apprentice III  
  
  
The next morning was quite a pleasant one for Harry, Hermione, and the rest of the Weasley family. It was already 10 o'clock by the time Harry and Ron had finally awoken. Harry had forgotten how wonderful it was to sleep in, instead of his usual rood awakening by his aunt's shrill voice. Harry walked into the kitchen and it was just as he had remembered it. As always he was captivated by the grandfather clock that the Weasleys possessed that told where each member of the family was. It appeared that Hermione and Ginny had awoken quite a while ago because they where already sitting at the breakfast table carrying on a conversation while Mrs. Weasley was preparing their breakfast. The hands on the clock showed that Mr. Weasley and Persey where still in their rooms, bill and charley where in the back yard, and the twins were in the other room.   
  
"Did you sleep well Harry?" asked Mrs. Weasley as she was magically setting the table with a gourmet breakfast.   
"Yeah, it's nice to sleep a whole nice without hearing Dudley trying to find his way to the bathroom. It sounds like a heard of elephant running through the house." Harry said looking actually most serious.  
  
Everyone had a good laugh at this because they could all picture that stalky blob lumbering through the house and running into everything in his way.   
  
"Well I guess breakfast is ready. Why don't you kids sit down and start and I'll go get the others." Mrs. Weasley insisted  
  
Harry and Ron needed no more information. They sat down and began eating and where soon joined by Hermione and Ginny. The others wandered in at various times during the meal. Most of the meal was spent just catching up on watch others lives in the past months that they had not seen each other. Harry noticed that most of the conversation was directed at him because Hermione had already been at the burrow for a couple of days. It seemed that Fred and George had kept to themselves most of the summer working on new invention unbeknownst to Mrs. Weasley. Hermione had gone home and stayed with her parents for the first month of break and then come out to stay with the Weasley's on Ginny's invitation. Both Mr. Weasley and Persey had been working all hours since the end of the school year dealing with every complaint and question one could ever imagine in this situation. Both Bill and Charley had come home as soon as they heard about what had happened and had been there ever since. They were planning on staying the rest of the summer, and then going back to their jobs.   
  
As everyone was finishing up Harry said, "Thanks Mrs. Weasley it was really good."  
  
"Oh for heavens sake. If I ever meet that aunt of yours again I'm going to give her a piece of my mind. Why not feeding a growing… Sorry I just get so angry some times." Stated Mrs. Weasley.  
  
"It's ok", Harry reassured her.   
  
"Ron, you father and I are going to take a trip into town today. We'll be leaving at soon and should be home sometime before 9." Mrs. Weasley said," so I need you and Harry to de-gnome the lawn before we leave.  
  
"awwwwww…. I did it last time make Fred and geor…." He never finished what he was about to say because of the piercing glair Mrs. Weasley had given him at his reaction.   
  
Harry and Ron walked out to the lawn while Ginny and Hermione helped her to clear the table.   
  
"This is perfect!" Harry said excitedly  
  
"You need to get out a little more." Ron said with just a tad bit of sarcasm.  
  
"Not the lawn… You parents are leaving for the whole day. This way I'm going to be able to meet Cho at 5." Harry stated exasperated at his friends miniscule attention span.  
  
"But we still have to figure out a way to get you there without Percy knowing and do you know what Ginny would do if her hero went to meet another girl…" Ron ducked a punch that Harry had thrown his way.  
  
"Ha ha. Anyways I can get there on my Firebolt and use my invisibility cloak so that no one can see me. Now the only problem is getting me out of the house without anyone knowing about it and without anyone noticing that I'm gone." Harry thought out loud.  
  
"We could get Fred and George to help us." Ron suggested  
  
"No. I don't think I want to bring them or anyone but us into this. It's not that I don't trust them or anything. It's just well, the harassment would never end." Harry said dreading what the twins would do. He wasn't even so worried about himself, what he was worried about was what would happen to Cho when they got back to Hogwarts.  
  
"Alright. So now we've got a way to get you out but how do we get no one to notice that you're gone?" Ron questioned.  
  
"Beats me." Harry said puzzled.  
  
"How long do you think that you are going to be?" Ron asked   
  
"Well… it will probably take me 2 hours each way and it all depends on how long Cho wants to talk. I would guestimate (A/N I think that that is a really kewl word) that you'll have to distract them for 6 hours or so." Harry said.  
  
"That's too long. They'll figure that something is wrong." Ron said unsure of Harry's plan. " Why don't u just take flew powder?"   
  
"That's a great idea!!!" Harry said excitedly," that way you'll have to distract them less time and I'm not on a strict time schedule.   
  
As the two finished up de-gnoming the lawn they worked out all of the details. At 4 o'clock Harry, Ron, and Hermione would say that they were going to go to Hogsmeade. They figured it would be easier if they all went and then they would not have to make excuses of why Harry was gone. Once to Hogsmeade Ron and Hermione would go into some shops while Harry talked to Cho.   
  
At 4 o'clock it was time.   
  
"Charley, Harry, Hermione, and I are going to Hogsmeade. We need to look for some school supplies. We'll be back later.  
  
Before Charlie could ask them how long they would be the three were already through the fireplace and in Hogsmeade.   
  
"Well, good luck Harry," Ron said for both he and Hermione.  
  
"Thanks," Harry said back.  
  
With that Harry walked out of the shop that they had come out of the fireplace and into the Three Broomsticks. He looked around and after combing the entire place he found her sitting in a corner booth looking very tired. Harry was quite surprised because this was the only time that he had ever not gotten weak at the knees when attempting to talk to her. He supposed it was partially because she was not surrounded by all of her friends and also because she looked so tired that it was hard to no just feel sorry for her.   
  
" Cho?" Harry spoke softly to her.  
  
"Oh, hi Harry. Thanks for coming." Cho said.  
  
"What's on your mind?" Harry asked.  
  
  
A/N: ok a bit of a cliffhanger there. The next chapter will have their conversation and maybe we'll find out how each really feels. Please review even if it's just to yell at me how long it took me to get this out. I figure if you're mad because it took so long then you must like it and I'll take it as a compliment lol. I'll try to be faster with the next one. Oh yeah and go read Pottermaniacs stuff I thank him once again. R/R H/C FOREVER!!!!!  



End file.
